First dream in a decade
by Franki J. Anglen
Summary: What happens when a young couple gets in a car wreck? This. First summary sorry it sucks


As Annie-lou took a sip of her drink her throat burned. She had never liked hot

tea no matter if it kept her warm or not. "Strange weather isn't it?", her Aunt May asked

with a hint of an accent. Annie-lou nodded in response whatching the thirty-eight year-old

red head finish the blanket she had been sewing for the past few months, just in time for

the winter ahead. May had chosen to place her hair up in a bun just as she had almost

everyday since the first of the summer. May had always seemed more like Annie-lou's

sister rather than her aunt. Her small frame came to a height of five foot two inches and

only came to 125lbs. Annie-lou on the other hand was five foot eleven inches at 160lbs

with light brown hair that went just past her shoulders. Although May would rather be

helping out at the local orphanage and Annie-lou would just as much like to play

basketball. Just as Annie-lou was about to ask when her father was to come home in

walks forty-three year old John Ledbetter."There you are, I was starting to think you

got kidnapped or somthin" his daughter teased coming over to give him a hug."Well hello

to you too. You been buggin your Aunt May this whole time?" he teased back. "No big

brother shes acctually been rather helpful.....with distracting me", May chimed in.

"Well nice to know I taught my little Lou well little sister.", John retorted. "Dad I'm

twenty-one I'm not exactly little anymore", Annie-lou protested. "Not quite yet, you've

still one more day 'till that.", he reminded. "You have to remind me dont you?", Annie-

lou whined. "Yes I do", her father told her kissing her forehead. John Ledbetter being a

six foot two 215lbs man, most of it being muscle, would never seem like the sad and

lonely type that he has been since wife died at the age of thirty-six losing a fight against

cancer."Well I'm tired so I shall be going to sleep now 'night", Annie-lou said and without

another word she was off to bed. The next day Annie-lou woke to the smell of pancakes,

being her dads specialty. Today they were strawberry and chocolate chip her favorite.

Annie-lou forced herself to climb out of bed and merge somehow into the kitchen. "Well

mornin' birthday girl", Aunt May greeted when she entered the room, "finally decide to

arise from the dead?""Eh" was all she got in return as Annie-lou was still half asleep.

"Mornin' 'lou sleep well?" her father asked when done pouring the rest of the batter. "I

guess." she mumbled "It speaks, and they said it couldnt be done" May joked "Shut up"

Annie-lou muttered as she laid her head down on the table. "Oh come now, you cant be

that tired you slept nearly twelve hours" her father pointed out "So, I'm gonna go get

dress" she annonced standing from the table and walking back to her room "Dont fall

back asleep!" called her father but she had already turned on her CD playler. Setting it to

one of her favorite songs from _Footloose_ "The Girl Gets Around" and singing along with

it she put on her favorite ripped jeans and black tank plus her black tennis shoes. Leaving

the music on Annie-lou walked out to eat breakfast with her family, or what was left of it

since her mothers death when she was sixteen. "Don't you always wear that?" May asked

eyeing her like she was planning something "Only when it's clean" replied Annie-lou

helping herself to the pancakes already set on the table. After they were all done eating

there was a faint knock on the door, Annie-lou went to answer it and there stood a young

man twenty-one years of age standing at six foot three and 210lbs. "Hey Andy" Annie-lou

greeted "Hey Ann happy birthday" he greeted back with a smile. "Thanks, hey come on

in." "Who is it Ann? Oh, hello Andy." May said as she entered the living room. "Mornin'

Miss Ledbetter" Andy replied "I told you to call me May." May reprimanded "Yes ma'am,

so are you ready to go Ann?" Andy asked "Yeah sure, bye dad! bye May see you later."

and with that they were out the door. They had been headed to another friends house

where they were to be having a party in celabration for Annie-lou since it was her

birthday. On the way there though they were T-boned by a pick-up driven by a drunk

driver. They both were knocked unconsious at impact only to wake a few days later in the

hospital. Andy awoke first and was able to see Annie-lou. "Who are you?" she asked once

awakened "I was hoping you'd tell me that." he said in a hopeless voice "The doctors say

we were hit by a car and we've apparently lost our memories." "We know each other?"

she asked "I geuss so, I dont remember anything before I woke up here" he replied. Over

the next few months Annie-lou and Andy had been taken in by their families and had

been trying to restore their memories, periodicly seeing each other when their search led

them to it. They grew to hate each other and blame the other for the accident though

neither was to blame. Once they met in a store and there in the middle of everything

Annie-lou approached him and socked him square in the jaw. He fell straight to the

ground and didnt move untill she had left. Later one day Annie-lou had asked how she

knew Andy "Well, Annie-lou, I believe he was your boyfriend" May had told her "Thats

not possible, there's no way I would ever like that-that pig!" she screeched just before

storming out of the house. Once she had returned she started to watch some videos she

had found in her closet. She came across one labled _Twentieth_ it was of her twentieth

birthday, almost two years ago, she saw her and Andy sitting together talking, apparently

with no idea they were being watch. They seemed to be having quite a bit of fun together

when he slowly moved closer as to kiss her, when their lips finally met sparks flew. She

then remembered that they had been friends but nothing more as far as she knew. She

then started to believe he was right about her being the cause of the accident. She decided

to apologize to him that next day. Little did she know history often repeats itself. That

morning she awoke to the smell of pancakes, being her dads specialty. Today they were

strawberry and chocolate chip her favorite. Annie-lou forced herself to climb out of bed

and merge somehow into the kitchen. "Well mornin' girlly", Aunt May greeted

when she entered the room, "Finally decide to arise from the dead.""Eh" was all she got in

return as Annie-lou was still half asleep. "Mornin' 'lou sleep well?" her father asked when

done pouring the rest of the batter. "I guess." she mumbled "It speaks, and they said it

couldnt be done" May joked "Shut up" Annie-lou muttered as she laid her head down on

the table. "Oh come now, you cant be that tired you slept nearly twelve hours" her father

pointed out "So, I'm gonna go get dress" she annonced standing from the table and

walking back to her room "Dont fall back asleep!" called her father but she had already

turned on her CD playler. Setting it to one of her favorite songs from _Footloose_ "The Girl

Gets Around" and singing along with it she put on her favorite ripped jeans and black

tank plus her black tennis shoes. Leaving the music on Annie-lou walked out to eat

breakfast with her family. "Don't you always wear that?" May asked "Only when it's

clean" replied Annie-lou helping herself to the pancakes already set on the table. Once

she was done she headed to Andy's house, but on the way there she was T-boned by a pick

up, Andy's pick up. They both were knocked unconsious at impact. Once again at the

hospital Annie-lou was the first to awake this time and was able to see Andy once he awoke

also. "Hey lover boy finally decide to join the consious" Annie-lou remarked once she

noticed he was awake. "Yeah I got kinda lonely without you there" Andy replied. "Hey,

one question, do you remember anything from the past year?" Annie-lou inquired

"Anything and everything unfortunatly. By the way you hit pretty hard...for a girl." he

informed her "Thanks so do you" Annie-lou retorted. Then, just as in the video she had

seen, the sparks flew. Six years later Annie-lou was diagnosed with cancer just as her

mother had been and just like her mother she had her one love with her the whole time.

Two years later Annie-lou died in her sleep with Andy by her side. She was happy, thats all

she needed. She had a daughter named Mary-ann Greybrooke and a husband Andy

Greybrooke and for the first time in a decade she had dreamed.


End file.
